Hirsoshoka Uchiha
Hiroshoka Uchiha, the son of a two prodigies for the Kogakure better known as the Land of Steel, feels the pressure of trying to live up to family reputations. To make matters worst, competing with his two sisters who excel just like their father, he grew envious over time and vowed to get stronger than ever. He would surpass all who cast a shadow over him and in turn cast his own shadow. Background Information Out of a long history of warriors who bled for the uchiha name, one in particular was named Toka Uchiha, also known as the "Red Phantom". He had risen through the ranks at an alarming rate and was even made jonin by age of 16. He married another exceptional jonin named Sarosa uchiha and although she was older, his intellect was what won her heart among other things. Jumping a few years, the couple had just given birth to their third child. His name was to be hiroshoka uchiha and he was the smallest and the weakest compared to his two sisters birth. In fact, when he was born, he had a birth defect in which one of his eyes never opened along with a shallow breathing and limited movement. Doctors said it was due to the fact he lacked strength especially in his right eye. Due to the circumstances, he was estimated to die within 24 hours since his muscles were just to underdeveloped. Sarosa was heart broken sure that her son that her and her husband longed for would be taken away from them so quickly. However, his father refused to believe his son would perish so easily. "He has a fighters spirit running through his blood. When he survives this, he was always fight to become stronger. Mark my words." Three days later, hiroshoka's breathing was no longer shallow and became regulated. He was even strong enough to cry like a normal child. His father lifted him and smiled. "Even though his right eye make never open on its own, he won't let it stop him!" When hiroshoka was very young yet he still understood that the crest fanned the flames within the Uchiha. Even then he understood how much it would make his father Proud to have mastered a fire nature technique. He first trained to use the same techniques his father was exceedingly good at. Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique and Flower ninja Art. His father was thrilled with the fact that his own son wanted to specialize in the same technique as himself. He helped his son as much as he could and each day was a battle in it's own. Growing up he still struggled with having a weak body and airgo his chakra wasn't up to date with many his age. Toka, being a seasoned warrior and with the aid of eyes that seem to capture everything, thought of a way to help his son push harder. "My boy, your will is the fan that sustains the flame within you. If you do not push hard, your wind will be soft and the fire will die out. You must cast large winds to create and inferno." With those words he remembered everyday he trained. In no time at all, he chakra level grew until he had more than some of his peers. Only once he was able to preserve both techniques right after the other was his father pleased. As tradition was in this particular family, each child was given a ninjato upon graduation from the academy. They were also given severe instructions by masters of kenjutsu which was appointed by the eldest in the family. When hiroshoka received his, his own mother took the responsibility of teaching her son how to use his blade efficiently. Upon one of her secret missions to the land of iron, she learned of the concealed Sword: Swallow Reversal technique. She trained her son to fight just like a samurai which was one of the few swordsmanship that could rival shinobi style fencing. Sasora use of lighting as well was knowledge of kenjutsu was what made her a formidable foe to anyone in her village. Her tenacity with the blade was passed onto her son who learn how to make the technique his own. Personality & Behavior 13 years later and hiroshoka uchiha looks more like his father everyday. Aside from the bandana he wears to shield his closed eye, the pyshique is uncanny. Bearing the weight reputation of his father, Hiroshoka pushes himself to become strong. He thought his best bet was to model after his father hence the seriousness he often portrayed. However, at times he would be kind-hearted which is a trait of his mother. Going through the academy was also a obstacle once included with his older sisters who both were two years older than him. They were deemed genius in their own right mastering many of the same justsu their father did around the same age. This always gave Hiroshoka a hard time since his classmates expected him to master the same techniques easily as well. Hiroshoka grew to resent being in one's shadow over time and became more distant from his two older sisters. In secret, he would train to become stronger, however his agenda was to one day beat both his sisters and prove he was the strongest siblings. Where he lacked in strength and taijutsu, he became efficient in ninjustu. It wasn't long before his talent was discovered by his mother who happened to spy on him one night when he went to train his skills. She was so impressed by his speed and level of mastery in ninjustsu that she gave herself away and ran to hug him happy that her son had found another way to prove himself. Nevertheless, hiroshoka was startled by her joyous laughter and felt rather bad about envying his sisters. He felt even worse when his own mother hugged him and told him to keep up the good work, unaware that her son was overly-ambitious. Hiroshoka then made an oath to himself never to reveal his true intentions out of fear people would see him in a different light. As the years went by, he got older and stronger even excelling at a faster rate than his father during his time in the academy. He pride himself as being the ninja who might one day surpass the "Red Phantom" but unlike most who wanted to walk in the shoes of their predecessor, Hiroshoka wished only to step out of the shadows and cover them with his own. Appearance Hiroshoka Uchiha, like many of his family, wore light, free-flowing robes to not hinder their speed. Like his father, he had a slender built, was average height for his age and had skin which made him look years younger as well. Hiroshoka also had hmhis left arm sleeveless and his right, a long sleeve to conceal weapons and certain ninjutsu. As one of the fastest uchiha in the clan, Toka made sure his son stretched out before and after every workout to keep him limber. In doing so, hiroshoka took his father's advice diligently and even the sides of his head while keeping the rest in his dark green hair. Many of hiroshoka's move set consist of many kicks and the ability to turn on a dime. This he often wear boot sandals to protect his shins as well as to support his ankles. Upon graduating from the academy, he was given a ninjato which he proudly wears everywhere. He even purchased special gloves to give him a better grip on his blade. Abilities -Kenjutsu : Hiroshoka posses the ability to perform one of the fighting styles known as Iaidō -Ninjutsu: Hiroshoka Uchiha like many Uchiha posses Fire style Ninjutsu and also has his Father's constant help. Databook Library Spars/battles *Alwin vs. Hirsoshoka, Round 2 *Alwin Nara meets Hirsoshoka Uchiha *Hiroshoka meets Tak Sagara, Heated Play *Inhale, Exhale (session 4) *Inhale, Exhale (session 3) *Inhale, Exhale (session 2) *Inhale, Exhale Breathing Technique *Shoka's Resounding Wind *Tak and Shoka: Firebolt Follies Casual *A Wild Hunt! Brothers in Arms *Hirsoshoka meets Miho... did not Expect that *The Uchiha Path, Hirsoshoka meets Hanzo Storyline * Missions * Training *Animal Summoning, Shoka's new Ally (Body Flicker) *Hirsoshoka Flower Ninja Art *Hirsoshoka's Spiralling Flame (Phoenix Sage Fire) *Hotaro Hyūga vs. Hirsoshoka Uchiha, Hello Newcomer *Shoka's Training. More Uchiha (session 3) *Shoka's Training. More Uchiha (session 2) *Shoka's Training, so many Familiar Faces (Shadow Clone) Approved By: Keru~ (talk) Reapproved by: Kurasake (talk) 21:49, May 7, 2017 (UTC)